In years gone by a rocking chair was a fixture in every home, sometimes more than one rocking chair. In recent times the tendency has been to furnish a home with ordinary or regular chairs and the comfort and pleasure of a rocking chair has become relatively unknown to a large majority of the modern population. This invention will overcome that missing pleasure at a cost far less than the high price of present day rocking chairs.
Conversion units have been invented in the past, but the designs were massive, cumbersome to assemble, had less than adequate flexibility and adaptability, and in today's economy would be beyond an economic consideration for any user. This invention overcomes the deficiencies of the past attempts at converting a chair to a rocking chair.
The invention generally comprises a pair of light-weight rockers, a pair of simple braces, and a set of connecting pieces for each chair leg. The conversion unit can be assembled and attached to the ordinary standard chair for easy removal, or if desired, can be more permanently attached to the legs of the chair.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a conversion unit for converting an ordinary standard chair to a rocking chair.
It is another object of the invention to provide a conversion unit that is easy to assemble and attach to the chair.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a conversion unit that is just as readily and easily removable from the chair.
Yet another object of the invention to provide a conversion unit that can be attached to a chair in a more permanent manner if desirable.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a conversion unit that is economical to construct and furnish to the public.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.